This invention relates to cartridges for spooled webs and particularly to cartridges for ribbons for use on typewriters and printers.
The manufacture of ribbon cartridges which utilize a translating takeup spool and require springs and spring guides for proper assembly and operation are expensive due, not only to the cost of the parts but also, to the expense of assembly.
The expense of a spring and spring guide is not justified from the standpoint that the spring is a long-term functional element inherently possessing reuse capability. However, the discarding of cartridges after the consumption of the ribbon contained therein wastes the reuse capability of the parts and thus derives no benefit from the increased cost. The reduction of cost in manufacturing and assembly of those aspects of the cartridge which do not require reuse is important both from an economy and the operability standpoint.